


Getting The Hell Out of Dodge

by AstridEstelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy finds herself flung back in time after taking a curse meant for her son and decides the best course of action is getting the heck out of dodge, right after she repays her debts.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Getting The Hell Out of Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered why whenever someone goes back in time, they don't just get the heck out of dodge. So here's that. I chose Narcissa since she's a character that isn't super effected by the original events but just enough so that she might wanna make a change from a distance

One Narcissa Malfoy let out a gasp as she shot up in bed, chest heaving, looking around her to gather her bearings, besides her husband Lucius sat up as well, candles flickering on.

"Cissy what's wrong?"

Narcissa ignored him, dropping every lesson of decorum as she rushed out the hall, towards her son's bedroom, flying in and stopping beside his bed.

"Oh, my sweet little Draco." She said, sitting beside as she dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Draco stirred in his bed, rubbing his eyes, "Mummy?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Narcissa said, "I just wanted to check up on you. Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Ok." Draco yawned, "Love you mummy."

"Love you too."

Narcissa sat there stroking his hair for a few moments, before sighing, giving his head one last kiss. She had to get to work, judging by Draco's affliction of the word mummy, he was about 5 maybe 6, so she had about five years before things started getting out of hand.

She stalked out the room only to be immediately accosted by Lucius who despite his frown, had hints of worry shining through his blue eyes.

"Do you mind, telling me what that was all about?" He hissed

Narcissa sighed, walking up to him, "Oh my husband, my sweet stupid husband." She said, kissing his cheek, "Come we have much to discuss."

The two of them found themselves in the sitting room, Narcissa haven forgone a cup of tea for a bottle of Olden's, as she slumped down in the armchair, all traces of pureblood society gone. She took a swig, smacking her lips as she sat the bottle down on the table.

"This morning, it was February 27th, 2017. The Dark Lord has been dead for 20 years. I was 67 years old. Draco was 37 years old. You unfortunately were dead, and the Malfoy name was still in ruins. You see, the Dark Lord comes back during the year of 1994 and you make the stupid decision to rejoin him. Harry Potter defeats him during the year of 1997, imagine that three years after he comes back, he's gone again some Lord." She snorted, "Anyways, since you decide to join him, so does Draco and so do I. Now unlike the previous minister this Minister-Shacklebolt is competent. Because we were part of the idiots who decided to serve the Dark Lord we get sentenced to Azkaban. You for life, though you died not five years later foul play is still suspected, I'm sentenced to two, never was I more thankful for our society's sexist ideals, imagine if I actually had the tattoo and Draco gets seven."

Narcissa paused, taking a long sip of her drink before passing it to Lucius, "You're gonna need this."

Lucius nodded, eyes wide as Narcissa cleared her throat. "Now, Draco and I do our time and we're still the scum of the earth, still we as Malfoys do, refuse to let us bring it down. We live our lives best we can, with every reputable business refusing to serve us, most of our money and possessions gone, and only being allowed to perform the most basic of magic. Still, it isn't all bad, Draco found a nice muggle girl to shack up with."

Lucius coughed, choking on his swallow of tea, face turning bright red, as Narcissa burst into loud cackles.

"I've always wanted to see the look on your face, if you ever found out it. Just as amusing as I thought it'd be."

Lucius passed, "Cissy you're not well."

"Oh, I believe I'm doing just fine. This is a true story after all, and I'm not quite finished yet. Anyways yes, he finds a nice muggle girl, they even have a few halfblooded children how quaint. Not that any decent witch would marry him. Now you think with it having been twenty years since the war people would be willing to let bygone be bygones, but alas. Those of lesser society are always so uncouth." Narcissa scowled, eyes turning hard, "Now Draco and I were out in Diagon Alley, we usually don't go there but it was a quick way to get to Draco's in-laws you see. Some wizard, probably a Gryffindor, decided that we as death eater scum didn't belong in this new society and cursed us. Seeing as there weren't any offense skills, we could do with the ministry approved wands, I did the only thing a mother could do. I threw myself in front of Draco and wished I could've protected him better. Next thing I know, I'm thrown 30 years or so in the past back at Malfoy Manor, which we don't own anymore by the way. You may proceed." Narcissa nodded

Lucius didn't say anything for a while starting at his wife. Narcissa wasn't one for jokes or pranks especially not something like this. But to believe her, her time-travel, it sounded so outlandish. Even the time turner at the ministries could only go back 24 hours and not the way Narcissa seemed to, with either her memories or her soul getting thrown back. Still if she was telling the truth…

"Narcissa, don't you realize you can help us ensure the Dark Lord wins!"

 _'SLAP'_

Lucius cupped his cheek in awe as Narcissa ranted, "You imbecile! If you think I'm going to let you drag us into that mess again you've got another thing coming. If this is really the route you want to go down, I'll _oblivate_ you right now. Then I'll imperious and divorce you, there is no way I'm letting you drag our son into this all over again, kill the headmaster indeed." She sniffed.

"Kill the headmaster." Lucius croaked out,

"Oh yes, after you fail, Draco gets to spend his sixth year of Hogwarts attempting to murder the headmaster, with the threat of the end of the Malfoy name hanging over his head."

Lucius Malfoy was a lot of things, a liar, manipulative, cunning, but one thing was for sure and that was he truly cared for his family, and even just the thought of the Dark Lord attempting to harm their Draco, their son, it caused a shiver down his spine. Not to mention Lucius knew like all married men that, happy wife equaled happy wife.

"Alright, say I believe you, what's the plan?"

"Oh Lucius." Narcissa smiled, dropping into his lap, "That's why I married you. Now I haven't seen you look this good in sixty years. Why don't we go back to bed."

* * *

The plan was simple, the Malfoy's were moving to France. The war had only taken place in Britain and France was the perfect distance to be safe and yet still keep an eye on the state of them.

Next was to start collecting horcruxes, honestly it was really stupid of the Dark Lord to shout so much about during the final battle. There had been more than a few copycats after that, though none ever got that far.

Either way she found herself claiming ownership of Bellatrix's vault, which she had just ignored the first time around. After that it was a matter of checking every single item until one of them registered dark, (after all the Potter in her world had broken in with a dragon for something) which the Goblins were more than happy to destroy for themselves.

* * *

Minister Fudge." Narcissa pitched her voice higher, eyes watering up, "There's been a terrible mistake."

Cornelius Fudge sat up straighter in his desk, if there was one thing the minister loved it was comforting a crying woman. "Mrs. Malfoy my dear, what can I do for you, I'd be more than happy to help."

Narcissa smiled demurely, "You see I don't have any relatives left and was cleaning up some properties, I intended to sell them and donate them you see." Here she pushed her chest up, head tilted down.

Fudge nodded, averting his eyes, "Yes I understand."

"Well, I found out my cousin Sirius Black, never received a trial, and I would really like a relative back, plus if he really is guilty, well it'll just remind the population you're just and fair, even when dealing with criminals."

* * *

And just like that Sirius' trial was set. Now Narcissa knew he wasn't guilty, but she figured she owed to both Sirius and Potter. After all, it had been her instructions to Kreacher that more or less got Sirius killed, and Potter had saved her son's life during the Battle of Hogwarts it was the least she could do.

The trial results were all over the Prophets and it had the added of bonus of having one Harry Potter squarely on her side. After Sirius had brought him along when they came to thank her for setting up the motions for his retrial.

Draco being his precocious self, had saw fit to open the door despite being told not to, she would've skinned him alive if it hadn't been for the guest. Draco had taken one look at Harry Potter and begged his mom to let them play, stating that Cousin Tonks was never around.

She supposed that was the issue with moving to France and Draco not having any other children to play with it. As if she would associate with future deatheaters like Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. He was desperate for companionship and with all the changes she was making it had been hard to give him the attention he needed.

Narcissa had sat down her cousin Sirius the same way she did her sister Andromeda (after they were on speaking terms again) and warned her family of what was to come. Andromeda had taken it pretty hard upon hearing the fates that awaited her husband and child, she had swiftly moved her family to France, pulling Tonks out of Hogwarts and sending her to Beauxbatons. Tonks was still mad at her but never let it be said, Andromeda was still a Slytherin through hand through and self-preservation was always highest the list, as long as her daughter was safe she could handle the hate.

After hearing the truth Sirius had done the same, however he kept Harry in Hogwarts and only a few people knew were their real house was located. He had even gone one step ahead by getting rid of the horcrux inside of Harry's head, the Dark Lord now down two.

With that in mind things slowly started falling into place and Narcissa could rest easy knowing her family was safe. Slytherin's locket was found merely by Sirius treating the house elf better and Narcissa more or less being given Kreacher.

Lucius had spent the time discreetly getting rid of dark objects and artifacts or at the very least hiding it better and had finally dropped off the journal Narcissa had been looking for. Already the Dark Lord was down by four horcruxes. Not that Narcissa knew how many they were or what they were but still, she knew it was somewhat important.

Feeling as she had done her job and not knowing the others, she sent the three broken horcruxes and a goblin note detailing about the removal of Harry's horcrux to Dumbledore and vowed she was only spectating from here on out…mostly

* * *

The more Draco complained the more Narcissa got annoyed and when Narcissa got annoyed she was to be feared. It was with that thought that had Lucius Malfoy reaching out to his estranged sister/cousin (maybe inbreeding wasn't that great) Pandora Lovegood nee Malfoy. After all Draco needed a playmate and it most certainly wouldn't be her.

That conversation and Narcissa's reminder that Pandora was not around anymore, had given Draco a playmate in one Luna Lovegood. It also had Narcissa dreadfully proud, she hadn't expected things to change much but Draco was now a sure in for Ravenclaw. Seeing as unlike his cousin he wouldn't be joining the aurors anytime soon she had deemed it safe for him to attend, for now. At least he wasn't a _Hufflepuff_ like her niece Tonks, that had been such a disappointment, though Tonks more than made up for it.

* * *

* * *

Still Narcissa kept her nose clear, she had done her part indeed she had. She watched the effects of her changes take place, as she mused over buying a private island. Harry having grown up with Sirius and Remus (she still couldn't believe she was associating with a werewolf) and to an extent the Malfoys and the Tonks had been sorted into Gryffindor, not that she was very surprised. Nor was she surprised when he had on impulse stunned and stolen Ron's rat having recognized the description from his caregivers.

Pettigrew had been swiftly given the kiss. The Triwizard Tournament proceeded as normal with no deaths, and Cedric Diggory emerging Hogwarts Victor. Sirius and Narcissa both removing their children for the year, as a precaution.

The years of Hogwarts continued on without chaos, Black having signed on as DADA teacher the start of Harry's first year.

It wasn't until Harry was 17, did the Dark Lord return, however by then the Gaunt Ring had been destroyed as had the diadem. Leaving Voldemort's snake as the final horcrux. Not that anyone knew, besides a few. Just like before one Neville Longbottom, sliced the head of a snake, right after slicing the head of one Bellatrix, Lestrange not that Narcissa could blame him.

The war was over, and this time the Malfoy's were on the right side of history and Narcissa was absolutely loving the get-togethers and various social events. Something she had gravely missed the first time around.

Not to mention this time she had beautiful grandchildren, her darling Draco having somehow found his previous muggle wife, this time granting her grandchildren.

She did find it interesting that Potter's children this time around were somewhat blonde, but she supposed Luna had that effect on people. Tonks had shacked up with a Weasley of all people, she was starting to understand why her mother had people stricken from the tree. Still, all was well.

* * *

"Ah Narcissa my love you get more and more beautiful every day." Lucius said, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Oh, Lucius you're such a flirt." Narcissa giggled, as she leaned back on her lawn chair.

She smiled at the beautiful sunset in front of her, sinking her toes into the white sandy beach, perks of having a private island, life was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wanted to write a fic where the character comes back and is like nope. Obviously Narcissa couldn’t do that completely cause she was too involve but she told them what’s what before she left so yeah.


End file.
